Geoff Jackson
Geoff Jackson (1789-1844) was the husband of Grace Harrison, the partner of Emerald Brown and the father of Victoria, Albert, James and Penny. Having married Harrison in 1806, the pair had four children together named Victoria (b. 1809), Albert (b. 1815), James (b. 1817) and Penny (b. 1819). History He was born in Jamestown, in 1789. He married Grace Harrison in his hometown in 1806, together they had four children named Victoria, who was born three years later, Albert, who was born nine years later, James, who was born eleven years later and Penny, who was born thirteen years later. Their marriage was successful until he met Emerald Brown in 1840, he fell in love with her and they began an affair. A child was produced however, Brown was seeing many different men at the time and could never prove who the father of her daughter Emily was. Their marriage ended with his disappearance. In 1831, he was witnessed stealing a ship from the local sailor Horace Solomon, who wounded up dead. Jackson was reported as his killer, though no proof could ever be found. He went on to name the ship Great Redmond, after a town in Virginia. Thirteen years later on the morning of August 14, 1844, Geoff Jackson planned on leaving his wife Grace and beginning a new life with his partner Emerald Brown, believing that he had fathered her child Emily. He had written a letter to his wife, informing her that he did love her, but was in love with another woman. At precisely 9 O'clock, he left his house, holding his suitcase and travelled by horse to the nearby James River dock, where he waited for two hours for Emerald to arrive. However, she failed to turn up and it was then that he discovered she did not love him. He set sail down the winding river, never to return to his home. The woman who loved him, lost him forever and the woman he loved, he never saw again. He wasn't sure where he was travelling to, anywhere to get away from his troubles. Before long, he found himself exiting James River and felt the water getting choppy. Trouble laid ahead and Jackson had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Waves swept across the ocean, gently at first, but then getting more severe. It was then that he discovered that he was sailing across the North Atlantic Ocean, but not just anywhere on the Atlantic Ocean, he was on Bermuda Triangle, where many men and their ships have vanished for centuries, including Christopher Columbus. Raindrops began to fall from the gray clouds above and eventually the wave that would swipe out Jackson and his ship came along. It was the largest and tallest wave Jackson had ever seen, at least thirty foot tall. It hurled over the Great Redmond and submerged it under sea, Jackson had drowned the moment of impact. Fifty-six years later, whilst sailing around the Bermuda Triangle, explorers discovered the ship and after spending a few years trying to bring it up to shore, they failed miserably. Jackson's body however, was never found.